


Dark Moon

by cuteunni



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: A young girl seeks refuge at the military base run by Kim Yoohyeon after spending the night running for her life and now she has to convince Yoohyeon she hasn't been bitten by a vampire in order to save to group of survivors she left behind.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Dark Moon

There were two main threats in the world Higher Vampires and Lesser Vampires. Both are immune to the most commonly rumored repellents daylight, holy water, religious symbols, wooden stakes, and garlic.

Higher vampires can look exactly like a human being and can even evade detection, only revealing themselves at their own convenience. Higher vampires are also incredibly intelligent, and possess numerous and often individual abilities. Unlike their lesser cousins, higher vampires do not need to drink blood to survive; however, the consumption of blood has the same effect as alcohol has on humans. They are masters of the art of camouflage and in most cases appear nearly identical to humans. Only their teeth, and the fact that they cast no shadows and have no reflections in mirrors, can reveal their true nature. They use their gaze to mesmerize their victims or put them to sleep. They prefer to prey on sleeping people and creatures. They put targets to sleep by emitting a somniferous substance causing nightmares.

Compared to higher vampires, lessers display meager intelligence, seen mostly in the mindless rage which causes them to try with all their might to attack and tear to shreds any weaker being. Their description can be deceiving, for lesser does not mean weak and stupid. True, they are primitive and bear a closer relation to animals than to humans; but when they drop on their prey from above, they can be just as dangerous. Its appetite for blood is the only thing it shares with their higher cousins. A creature with animal instincts, deprived of any human, with its glowing red eyes the lesser also resembles a demon. Once bitten by a lesser vampire it can take up to three days for it to turn a human into a vampire. During that time it’s like the person is carrying a virus and can turn others into lesser vampires with touch.

—

“Please don't kick me out! I'm not infected, please!"

“Are you crazy? No! Hey, tie her up!"

At the loud noise coming from her room Kim Yoohyeon got off the couch she was sleeping on with a grimace. _What's all this fuss about?_ She thought while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She left the room and frowned at the bright light. Even before her eyes could adjust a rough looking soldier approached her to brief her about the situation in an equally half-asleep voice.

"Team Leader, we have a girl in the holding area. Her identity is still unknown. She’s healthy and asking us to let her stay at the base. Personally I don’t believe she’s clean. What should we do?”

Yoohyeon shook her head and with eyes half closed followed behind the man to the holding room. To the survivor. It wasn't the first time an outsider had come to this base in a long time and the timing couldn’t be worse making everyone on the base on edge. As Yoohyeon quickened her step a girl kneeling on the floor with both hands tied behind her back came into sight. There was a small crowd of people gathered around her, gazing with wary eyes while the girl shouted and pleaded at them.

“Get out of the way.” The soldier who guided Yoohyeon pushed a path through the crowd grunting as he went.

Yoohyeon stood facing the girl with no expression on her face. The girl who had been shouting looked at Yoohyeon and immediately shut her mouth. There was a tense silence between the two as Yoohyeon simply stared at her. She looked like a high school student, small and pretty. Yoohyeon noticed the girl couldn't hide her anxious eyes and finally opened her mouth to speak a little more subdued.

“Y-you... Are you in charge of this place?"

“As far as you are concerned I am."

"Accept me, please. I barely managed to get here from the city. I'm not bitten please believe me.”

She looked like an ordinary person, seemingly insignificant. The symptoms of the bitten develop after two days of an incubation period. The problem was that it was contagious even during this incubation period. Yoohyeon didn't think she was being lied to and her bullshit meter was well tuned, but what if that girl was hiding the truth and acting even though she's been bitten by a lesser vampire? Yoohyeon shuddered as her thoughts went too far. She didn't want to imagine it. The largest evacuation base camp in the neighboring city collapsed in just three days due to a bitten person hiding among the population. The tragedy happened only two months ago and the whole country has been in turmoil since. There were some soldiers here, including Yoohyeon, who managed to control the people and maintain the base. A new survivor walking into her base during this time of paranoia. To be anything but unwelcome Kim Yoohyeon smiled bitterly.

"Do you really think we feel like we can trust you? If you're from the city I think you’re from then you'll know why we can’t."

"I know…I can understand how everyone here has been reacting. But I'm really innocent. Please believe me. I'm not lying, please.”

With eyes looking up at her pitifully Yoohyeon turned her head away and frowned for a moment. She knew all the base personnel were wary of it, and after the incident in the neighboring city, they stopped receiving outsiders without permission from their highest ranking officer Yoohyeon. Usually at times like this she would have taken care of the matter without hesitation, but she reminded herself to judge more calmly. Who could have imagined a little girl would come to this base wearing scraps for clothes. Yoohyeon cleared her throat to address the girl as if she had made up her mind, touching her forehead with one hand.

"No matter how innocent you may look I have a responsibility to protect everyone on this base. There's a possibility that you might have been bitten so I have to be as careful as possible."

“T-then leave me tied up like this. You can tie my whole body so that I can't move at all if you need to. Two days... two days, you'll believe me. Please don't just kick me out. Please.”

The girl finally broke down until she couldn't speak at all and began to sob with her head down. Yoohyeon could not hide her embarrassment at the unexpected solution suggested to her. Maybe it's because she ran away in such a hurry during the dead of night, but her whole body is covered with dirt, scratches and blood. If they were to tie her up in this state and left alone in the cold even a healthy person would struggle to survive. Of course, by that child's standards, it's better than what Yoohyeon was normally willing to do. When Yoohyeon looked at the people around her, half looked surprised, and the other half seemed to like the idea of tying up and monitoring the kid. Fortunately, it seemed that no one wanted to kick her out right away so Yoohyeon breathed a sigh of relief. _Who wants to throw that little girl out? I'm sure they all feel the same way._ Yoohyeon squatted down in front of the girl crying silently and put her hands on her shoulders. Yoohyeon waited patiently until the tears died down a little bit.

"What's your name?"

"Lee Gahyeon."

Yoohyeon continued with a regretful expression.

"So, Lee Gahyeon I'd love to believe you, but as you know I have to put everyone's doubts and anxieties into consideration. So I’m sorry if it's uncomfortable but we'll just stay like this for a couple of days.” Yoohyeon bent a little closer, “I'll let you go in a minute, so hang in there."

Those last words whispered so that no one but Gahyeon heard them. Gahyeon slowly stopped crying and raised her face to look at Yoohyeon with hope filled eyes. Yoohyeon avoided her eyes once again and stood up straight.

"I'm going to keep this girl tied up. I'll personally do the surveillance, so everyone can go back to sleep with the confidence that I will not let anything happen to anyone on this base.”

Soon the crowd scattered in search of their beds. There were some grumbling voices heard saying, “This is strange behavior for our team leader," but Yoohyeon pretended not to hear them. There was no option that everyone would be satisfied with Yoohyeon and she knew this well after years of listening to the grumbling. As she rubbed her tired eyes the soldier who dragged her from her sleep earlier approached her side.

"Team Leader, you must be tired. I'll keep an eye on her for you instead. You should go in and get some rest."

“No it's my decision so I'll take responsibility. It's not that I don't trust you, but if something happens to you then it's all my fault. Go in and sleep."

“Yes, ma’am.”

The man bowed his head and immediately left. Yoohyeon, confirming that everyone around her had left, sighed and sat cross-legged in the floor. _I woke up in the middle of the night and I still don't know what's going on_. She thought, with her chin in her hand. She stared at Gahyeon. When their eyes met, Gahyeon lowered her head again.

“Thank you very, very much. I won't forget your kindness.”

"That's enough of that." Yoohyeon shook her head.

Yoohyeon's mind was running a mile a minute coming up with questions she wanted to ask Gahyeon. How did you escape into the night and come all the way here, and if you're from the city, how did you get through the infected all by yourself? If there are other survivors in the city how many are there? Besides that, how did you live before this chaos happened. Oh, is this too personal a question? She shook your head slightly to clear her mind. Though it was Gahyeon, not Yoohyeon, who opened her mouth first.

“Um Team Leader? What should I call you?"

"What? Oh, you don’t have to worry about all that team leader stuff. My name is Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon shook her head at the title of team leader. It wasn’t a title she willingly took up.

“Oh, so then um can I call you eonni?”

The rather unfamiliar title made Yoohyeon pause for a moment. It has been a long time since anyone had called her by that. It was awkward, and most of all, it was a bit embarrassing to hear it from a girl who looked like she was 10 years younger. With Yoohyeon's reluctant expression Gahyeon became wary again. Yoohyeon noticed and shrugged.

"Call me whatever you want. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one this year."

“Twenty-one? I thought you were just a kid."

"That's what everyone says…maybe because I'm short.”

Yoohyeon thought that wasn't necessarily the case. When she saw Gahyeon's face smiling at her with a sense of relief she could only imagine a child's innocence. Her eyes took on a sharp look when she smiles, and it resembles...a fox. Yoohyeon felt like she was looking at a fox cub. Immediately she thought of the small fox that a school friend once tried to raise before the vampires arrived. _The fox is a cuter animal than I originally thought._

“Eonni, are you a soldier?"

Yoohyeon suddenly came to her senses when Gahyeon’s voice reached her ears.

"I used to be a soldier. I volunteered because they needed someone who could handle weapons. Did you see the people in uniform? They're the real soldiers."

"Then why would you take responsibility for everyone when there are soldiers?"

"Well about ten of the people here used to be leaders in the community and they voted for me. Why me? Because I have the most experience is the reason they told me but really they're just passing it on because they're too lazy to do it.”

"But everyone seems to believe in you and rely on you. I was a bit scared when I first saw you. You’re charismatic and I think they picked the right person.”

Charisma. Yoohyeon laughed as loud as the wind blowing against the compound. Where was the little girl who was scared when she first saw her? Then Yoohyeon suddenly remembered that Gahyeon was still tied up with her hands behind her back. It must be uncomfortable still kneeling on the hard floor, and chatting in that state. Yoohyeon rose from her seat and approached Gahyeon's back. As she untied the rope she revealed red swollen skin around her wrists. True she is suspicious and now of all times Yoohyeon needed to be careful, but this kind of treatment made her frown. This girl had more strength in her small body than Yoohyeon anticipated. Gahyeon clenched her teeth, as a wound was accidentally grazed while she was being carefully released.

“Earlier you said you'd tie me up more, what if other people see me now? I'm afraid I'll be in big trouble if I get caught.” Gahyeon asked worriedly.

“You don’t have anything to worry about but I can tie you back up if you insist.”

Gahyeon nodded in relief, as both hands were now free she briefly touched her injured wrists, then put her hands together again and thrust them forward. Yoohyeon looked at the rope in her hand for a moment then back to the reddened arms in front of her. She didn’t want to cause more harm but she also didn’t want to make it too easy for an infected person to escape. Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon who was still holding the rope lost in thought with a curious expression.

“Wait a minute.” Yoohyeon looked around the room then disappeared from Gahyeon's sight.

When Yoohyeon found a soft but sturdy piece of cloth in her room to tie the girl’s hands with she went back to Gahyeon, only to find her missing and the rope laying on the ground. _Oh, you made a mistake._ Frantic thoughts flashed through Yoohyeon's mind. _I was too complacent. I should have at least tied her back up or maybe I should have taken her with me_. _When others find out that Gahyeon has left, I will be held responsible for failing to fulfill my duty. I can't believe I even made such a stupid mistake. I was so relieved by the girl's refreshing chatter, and it was wrong to even think that since it has yet to be proven that the girl is not infected. Damn it._ She trusted her and felt betrayed and angry, so she cursed under her breath as she rushed around the base searching for Gahyeon as quietly as possible in case anyone should wake up and notice.

As soon as she passed by the communications room she saw a familiar figure and stopped abruptly. Through the dusty window she could see the officer on duty and Gahyeon scuffling. Yoohyeon swung open the door and grabbed hold of Gahyeon's shoulder pulling her away from the man and putting herself between the two. The officer stood dumbfounded at yet another unexpected guest. Even before Gahyeon could open her mouth to speak Yoohyeon's hand moved through the air and slapped her on the cheek. Gahyeon's head turned with the clap. The officer opened his eyes for a moment, closed his gaping mouth then gave a belated bow to Yoohyeon.

“Explain yourself.” Yoohyeon said in an enraged tone.

Gahyeon just swallowed her tears, wrapping her beaten cheek with one hand. Seeing Gahyeon seemed to have no intention of making up any excuses or simply explaining herself made Yoohyeon more angry. Judging the situation, it seemed to Yoohyeon that Gahyeon would not open her mouth on her own, so she turned her eyes on the officer standing rigidly behind her.

“That kid came to me and said there's still a group of survivors in the city that fell a few months ago. She was trying to force me to contact the city on the radio."

"It would be a miracle if there were any survivors, and I still can't believe 100 percent of what she says. Besides, all contact was lost with the city. Nothing can go in or out unless it’s infected.”

"Yes, that's right. I kept saying no, but she wouldn't listen.”

Yoohyeon looked at the officer for a moment longer then turned to Gahyeon. She can't stand having to come all the way here just to be witness to a fuss about something that she can't do anything about.

“No matter how urgent you think it is you must get permission from me to do anything on this base. You are still an outsider.”

“Would you have even allowed it?”

Yoohyeon suppressed her rising anger again. Her emotions have become too intense and uncontrolled in this situation. It was the first time since coming to this base that Yoohyeon felt a little strange to her own self. It was the same for the officer who was seeing Yoohyeon angry for the first time, not knowing what to do. She was usually strict, but she never hit anyone. Yoohyeon grabbed Gahyeon's wrist and headed out of the communications room. Even with her wounds growing in number Gahyeon allowed herself to be quietly dragged away.

Soon they were back in the holding room with just a rope to keep them company. Yoohyeon dropped Gahyeon's wrist roughly without saying anything and pointed a the spot on the floor. Gahyeon took it to mean to go and sit down as before, so she knelt down quietly. Yoohyeon kicked away the rope lying beside Gahyeon, and with the cloth tied the girl’s hands together.

“Oh, you went to get this.” Gahyeon started crying once again.

When she was slapped she held it in because she felt it was an appropriate punishment. An uncontrollable sudden burst of tears began to flow to the embarrassment of Gahyeon. Yoohyeon’s anger died down immediately as she paused what she was doing, _Why is she crying all of a sudden? Does your wrist hurt? Did I tie it too hard?_

"I'm sorry. I... I've been so thoughtless. Because of me... I'm sorry.”

"No, what’s- It's okay. I don't think anyone saw you, except for that coms officer. I won't be questioned."

“I'm so sorry, I only thought about myself. I was in a hurry, and I... I didn't know what I was thinking.”

"You seem to have a lot on your mind so just calm down and talk to me. I can at least listen.”

“There are still survivors in the city. I don't think there's anywhere safe to hide. It’s possible they have already met a bad fate but I want to give them every chance to get out of there that I can.”

Yoohyeon felt her emotion begin to bubble to the surface again as she watched Gahyeon try to calm herself by concentrating on her breathing.

"What happened there that made you run all the way here?"

Gahyeon breathed quietly for a long time, and then began her story.

“Around two months ago, a man under the pretense of looking for lost family came to the city gates hiding the fact that he had been bitten by a lesser vampire. He was released from the holding camp after three days without symptoms and came in contact with almost all of the base personnel asking about his family. Infection spread like a wildfire after that. In just two days the entire Southside of the city was infected. When soldiers guarding the gates saw all the lesser vampires coming for them they open fired indiscriminately. Both the infected and the innocent people trying to escape were shot to death. It wasn’t long though until the soldiers were outnumbered and were either killed or turned themselves.

While on the run inside the military base in city one of the members of my group was shot in the leg by a soldier giving us no choice but to seek out a safe place to address it. Since it was a large military camp we hid him hid in the biggest supply room we could find to avoid being seen by the lesser vampires. We had to hold out with the little food we had already and repeatedly took risks to find a way into the bases food storage warehouse before our supply ran out. Fortunately, the guy who had been shot wasn’t too badly injured and after about two months he was left with an ugly scar but a lot discomfort in the leg. The problem now was that we were surrounded and didn’t have the resources to get everyone out alive.

So I decided to leave the group in order to give them a better chance of survival. If I’m lucky enough to find another group of survivors or military camp, I can ask for help to save the rest of the group or at a minimum bring back food. At first, everyone tried to stop me, but in the end, all the members of the group reluctantly agreed with me. I was given a hunting knife, which I hid in my boot, and a shotgun for self-defense.

I set out in the evening, moving as quietly as I could in the shadows until I was forced to pass through an empty area, I decided to run as fast as I could instead of using the gun to deal with any lesser vampires that might be drawn to the movement. I was worried the sound of the shotgun might bring more to the area anyway. I was fast but vampires were tireless, I turned to look behind me and saw I was being followed by 4 or 5 of them. I was already out of breath and I figured if I was going to make it out alive those five bastards needed to be dealt with. I pulled the shotgun off my shoulder and aimed it as best I could then pulled the trigger. I was able to take out three of the lesser vampires but two more were still on my tail. I threw the gun at one and took out the hunting knife. My hands were numb and shaking and all I remember thinking was that I didn’t want to die like this. Everything was so fast and scary after that. I killed the first one quickly but I ended up grappling with the last lesser vampire and he almost got me. I was soaked in vampire blood at that point but I didn’t care. As soon as I confirmed that all the lesser vampires were dead I collapsed on the ground.

My whole body hurt after dealing with those lesser vampires. I was very nervous and I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep, but I shook off the impulse and got up again. We have to find another military camp before the sun rises. When the sun rises and the lesser vampires are more active, it's really over for me. After a few hours of running around and hiding I began to see this building in the distance. I thought it was absurdly small compared to the camp in the city but as soon as I saw the soldiers…you can’t imagine the sense of relief that came over me. I ran towards the building with all my might and the rest you already know.”

“All of that sounds plausible. Can you tell me a little more about the people in your group?"

"There were two women besides me. Minji and Bora eonnies, I didn’t know them before all hell broke loose but they seem to have been close to each other. The man that was shot, his name is Dongshik I think, and a married couple.”

"If we start to put aside food now, I think we should be able to help them. Unfortunately the food situation here isn’t very good either, so we can't send help right away. But I think I should be able to help you while you’re here.”

Whether or not Gahyeon realized it was meant to reassure her, she smiled slightly. Yoohyeon felt her a heart burn a little. Nevertheless, she laughed because she didn't want to make the younger girl anymore uncomfortable than she already was. Yoohyeon felt awkward with how forced the laugh felt.

“If what you are telling me is the truth, you've had a hard time. I think I overreacted so I’m sorry for that."

Gahyeon smiled a little as Yoohyeon mumbled the end of her words in apology.

"No I was being careless with my life, yours and the lives of all the people on this base. Besides, you're in charge of this place, so it's only natural you're more sensitive.”

Yoohyeon thought Gahyeon was immature and reckless, but in a way, she seems more mature than she needed to be. She looked down at Gahyeon quietly, thinking she might have to change the image she had of Gahyeon in her head. She didn't know if it's because Gahyeon says she understands her, or because of the eyes that are looking at her so sincerely, but Yoohyeon felt she was in a strange mood. She shook her head then sat down and folded her arms.

"You should be tired, you can stop fighting it now. If you've been running and fighting like you say, you should rest. You don't have to keep on kneeling, lie down comfortably. I'll keep an eye on you."

At Yoohyeon's encouragement Gahyeon finally gave in to what her body needed and slowly stretched her legs out then laid on her side. She moaned a little as she found a comfortable position but soon closed her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know this may sound presumptuous, but... You can sleep in peace too.” Gahyeon said quietly with her eyes closed, "Don't worry and just go to bed.”

Unable to overcome the fatigue Gahyeon quickly fell asleep. Yoohyeon looked down at the girl and felt a surprisingly tranquil heart, every time Gahyeon breathed out she could feel her eyelids gradually getting heavier. _We still need to keep an eye on her, even if I feel I can now trust her a little_. Yoohyeon thought before nodding off.

—

Yoohyeon had a nightmare. It was the same nightmare that she'd been having almost every night since the pandemonium started.

The nightmare always began inside the base where suddenly one of the inhabitants starts having terrible seizures and changes into a lesser vampire then begins hunting down Yoohyeon. The person turned vampire is randomly chosen in every dream. A few days ago it was a male subordinate from a former company she worked at, and the day before yesterday one of the soldiers guarding the outskirts. The vampire always comes after Yoohyeon like a rabid animal. She can’t get out of the base so she ends up circling around the building until she wakes up. She doesn't know what will happen if she gets caught. Yoohyeon knows it’s all a dream but just imagining it makes her feel sick.

This night she picks up on the pattern quickly and is aware she is in dreamland before the vampire is even chosen. She sighed loudly, already feeling exhausted and started to prepare herself for endless hours of running and hiding. It was about time someone crossed her path and started to turn, she could see figure dead ahead standing still as a statue.

_Who will it be this time?_ She thought.

The person standing in front of her was none other than Gahyeon. No matter how much she reminded herself it was just a dream Yoohyeon felt dirty and frowned. _Why that girl?_

"Lee Gahyeon?” She called out hesitantly, the girl turned quietly and looked at Yoohyeon.

She hadn’t changed into a lesser vampire yet and looked exactly how Yoohyeon saw her before she went to sleep. Yoohyeon closed her eyes, _I don't want to see it happen_. The thought of Gahyeon turning into a lesser vampire made her feel even more dirty and wished she would turned into a vampire instead. For two months, Yoohyeon thought she was used to these dreams because of how frequent they were but seeing Gahyeon just didn’t sit right with her.

Yoohyeon closed her eyes and waited for the sounds of Gahyeon of turning into a vampire, but nothing was heard for a long time, it was all too quiet. Yoohyeon opened her eyes cautiously. Gahyeon was staring at her with a tilted head as if she were a curious puppy. _Why are you doing that?_ Yoohyeon was a little embarrassed and without saying a word she stretched out her right hand vaguely. Gahyeon straightened up with a smile and rushed to Yoohyeon. If it were reality Yoohyeon would have instinctively pull back to avoid the girl, but for some reason her body just wouldn't listen.

In the next moment, unlike Yoohyeon's original prediction - the situation in which the girl becomes a vampire and bites her - Gahyeon simply came into her arms. To Yoohyeon, who was standing awkwardly rigid, Gahyeon hugs her tightly. _What's going on here? It's definitely a dream, but what happened to the nightmare?_ The nightmare which was almost a daily occurrence to the point of Yoohyeon memorizing the situation and sequence, had been broken. Yoohyeon remained rigid but stroked Gahyeon's back slowly in her arms, with her right hand still extended awkwardly in the air. Gahyeon raised her head to look up at Yoohyeon and smiled again, it was warm and soft.

“I wanted to get away from death every night but couldn't and prayed earnestly that the nightmare would end. Tonight I think I can relax for the first time in a long time.”

—

When Yoohyeon woke up it was early in the morning. It had become a habit to wake up early because of her nightmares, but this time she woke up with a light and refreshed body and mind. She quietly looked over Gahyeon’s body from her spot on the ground. The amount of blood on her clothes was bothering Yoohyeon. Gahyeon had said that the lesser vampire’s blood splattered everywhere, but Gahyeon had her own share of minor wounds. If there happened to be a more major wound and it’s been bleeding all night, she’d need treatment as soon as possible. Of course, if Gahyeon had a life-threatening wound it would have been obvious by now.

_I'll have her wash up first so we can check her true condition. I'll also have to find her some clothes to change into._ Yoohyeon's head was filling with thoughts of releasing Gahyeon.

Yoohyeon silently watched as Gahyeon tossed and turned until she finally opened her eyes. She looked around the room with wild, anxious eyes then at her tied hands until finally her eyes reached Yoohyeon sitting on the floor next to her and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Phew, thank God. It wasn’t a dream.” She mumbled to herself.

“Why did you think it was a dream?”

“No, it's not like that it’s... I barely made it here yesterday and I was afraid I would wake up hiding in a tree or something but as soon as I saw you I knew I really had made it out of that hell.”

Yoohyeon shrugged and soon rose from her seat stretching out her cramped body. At the sight, Gahyeon rolled over and sat up with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep uncomfortably because of me."

"Hmm? You should care about yourself more. It’s you who is tied up right now."

“But…"

“Gahyeon saying thank you or sorry the first time is enough. If you're sorry every time, you'll have to say it more than 100 times. Didn't you come here because you wanted to, not to become indebted to me? Then you can be a little more brazen.” Yoohyeon said in a determined tone. A gentle person was rare in such a situation where death is so rampant. Yoohyeon thought _It's good to be nice, but it'll be poison to yourself if you go too far_.

Yoohyeon had been in charge of the base for some time and in that time she had learned that the normal citizens assumed their comfort comes first. It was a trend for all the camps across the country. They shamelessly demanded to get better food, clothing or beds than other survivors. That's the only way to get a little more food or to sleep in a little better bed. Yoohyeon’s eyes roamed over the skin exposed by the torn pieces of Gahyeon’s shirt.

“I noticed you must have been wounded pretty bad in the past. You have a lot of scars."

"I was waiting in line for a vaccine on the base when something exploded. I was one of the lucky ones.”

“How long has it been since that happened? We have a pretty good medical center here, they could give you a once over.”

"Most of the wounds you saw were from yesterday.” Gahyeon answered in a crawling voice, “It’s nothing to worry about.”

"I see. Well the first thing we will do today is a physical examination. The main purpose of which is to make sure that there are no bites but also to check your overall physical condition."

Gahyeon was visibly agitated by the words physical examination. Yoohyeon felt the distrust rise up in Gahyeon once again which had barely been put to rest last night but she tried hard to ignore it.

_No way. You're not hiding a vampire bite_. Yoohyeon narrowed her eyes and left the table saying she was bringing over a chair for Gahyeon, who had a rather serious look on her face. Yoohyeon found two folding chairs and dragged them over, one next to Gahyeon and the other pointed at the other about two meters away. She folded her arms and sat down as Gahyeon crawled into the other.

Gahyeon was still looking at Yoohyeon with trembling eyes. Yoohyeon could practically see a large sign above the younger girl’s head blinking _I'm hiding something_. Yoohyeon thought for a moment on whether she should wait for Gahyeon to speak up on her own or pull it out of her now.

"Gahyeon."

“Yes?"

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Gahyeon kept her head down and her mouth closed.

“It’s better to speak up now then wait until it’s too late.” Yoohyeon waited for a minute then continued “You can’t keep anything from me on this base, remember that.”

Gahyeon simply stared at Yoohyeon silently, unwilling to say anything further.

(End of Part 1 - TBC)


End file.
